When an air conditioning compressor fails during use, it becomes necessary to remove the compressor from the air conditioning unit within which it resides in order to service or replace the compressor. Compressors are typically located at the bottom of the air conditioning unit, generally near the center of the bottom of the air conditioning unit. Compressor removal typically entails removal of the top cover from the air conditioning unit, after which refrigerant and control lines are disconnected. This is followed by removal of fasteners retaining the compressor to the bottom of the air conditioner unit. The compressor is then free to be removed from the unit by lifting. Due to the typical location of the compressor at the bottom and center of the unit and due to the typical weight of an air conditioning compressor, manual lifting of the compressor is usually very awkward, not unusually resulting in strained backs, bruises and skinned knuckles on the part of the technicians responsible for compressor removal.